


Pequenas Reparações

by carolss



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Não era a primeira vez que Robert havia sido o encarregado de levar Mary do bar até a casa.





	Pequenas Reparações

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic alguns anos antes do jogo começar

Não era a primeira vez que Robert havia sido o encarregado de levar Mary do bar até a casa. Embora aquela vez fosse diferente, ele não reclamou quando o bartender disse que nenhum dos empregados do bar poderia levar Mary para casa aquela noite, ou quando parecia que ela ia vomitar, ele apenas segurou seu cabelo para longe de seu rosto e ficou até Mary dizer :

“Alarme falso”

“Ok”

“Cara você realmente deve estar se sentindo culpado” ela diz e dá um riso amargo.

Robert pausa um segundo um tanto chocado antes de dizer :

“Ele te contou ?”

“Não, você contou, agora”

“...”

“Não se preocupe, não é como se fosse a primeira vez. Meu querido marido vê um homem bonito e ele vai bancar o príncipe encantado preso em um casamento com a bruxa má, eu sabia o que ele estava querendo quando ele resolveu dar uma de seu amiguinho nesses últimos tempos. Na próxima vez que alguém novo e bonito aparecer diante dele o mesmo vai acontecer de novo”

“Não precisa ser assim. Você podia deixá-lo”

“Yeah eu poderia. Eu poderia e ele ficaria com as crianças porque ele é o pastor bonitão que todo mundo adora e eu sou a velha amarga que vai pra bares o tempo todo tentando fazer homens pagarem drinks para ela se sentir atraente por um momento, ele ficaria com a casa também, o apoio, os filhos, ele provavelmente até acharia uma outra idiota mais disposta a bancar a perfeita esposa de pastor. Ele também tiraria esse lugar de mim. Eu sei que parece que eu odeio aqui, e eu odeio algumas coisas, mas eu gosto de outras, ir tomar chá com Damien, o abrigo de animais, os trocadilhos bobos no menu da Coffee Spoon, e você apesar de tudo”

“O que eu posso fazer por você ?”

“Só me pague um drink ou dois amanhã e não transe com meu marido de novo”

“Acordo” ele diz e não sente como se fosse o suficiente.

“Acordo” ela diz dá um riso meio amargo e anda rumo a entrada da casa dela.

Robert só anda até a casa dele após ele ver ela trancar a porta.


End file.
